3Days with my Dongsaeng
by Wonnie
Summary: Lee Jeongmin memiliki 3 hari untuk berlibur dari kegiatan keartisannya. ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya di Suwon. ia merindukan keluarganya terutama sang Yeodongsaeng, Hyowon. bagaimanakah 3 hari liburan sang Lee Jeongmin salah satu anggota member Boyfriend ini bersama adiknya?


Tittle : 3Days with my Dongsaeng Hyowon.

Rate : PG-13 & Family

Length : OneShoot.

Genre : CrossOver, Family, Brother x Sister complex.

Cast : Lee Jeongmin (Boyfriend), Lee Hyowon as me and Other Member Boyfriend.

Disclaimer : this is a Fanfictions, not Real. I've CrossOver the Fact and my Fact to this Fic, because I Love Lee Jeongmin Boyfriend like my Brother.

A.N : all Jeongmin's Pov. Seperti yang ditulis diatas, ane buat ini fic untuk me-realisasikan pikiran bahwa ane seorang YeoDongsaeng bagi Lee Jeongmin *kepengen banget* maaf jika ada yang tidak senang atau tidak suka.

Day 1/One

"Oppa! Kesini sebentar ,tolong bantu aku huweee" Tiba-tiba teriakkan adikku terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Dan aku terburu-buru masuk kamarnya, aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa karena ia yeodongsaeng satu-satunya milikku, aku sangat menyayanginya. sejak aku mendapatkan adik baru waktu kecil, aku sudah sangat menyayanginya, karena aku senang sekali memiliki dongsaeng yeoja. Aku jadi seperti kakak yang bisa diandalkan.

Namaku Lee Jeongmin, Bestfriend, kalian semua pasti tahu bagaimana aku di Boyfriend, namun aku juga jadi ingin memberi tahu kalian semua bagaimana aku dalam keluarga kandungku. Keluargaku beranggotakan appa,eomma,aku dan adikku. Hari ini aku berkunjung kerumah karena Boyfriend memiliki 3hari untuk libur, aku memanfaatkan liburanku untuk pulang kerumahku di Suwon. Begitupun dengan semua Member Boyfriend, mereka juga pulang kerumah mereka yang asli.

" ada apa Hyowonnie?" aku menghampiri dongsaengku yang sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya yang coklat sepunggung seperti warna rambutku saat ini. Ia senang sekali mengikuti dan memakai hal apapun yang aku kenakan agar kami terlihat seperti anak kembar, obsesinya itu muncul saat ia bertemu dengan Jo Twins saat pertama kali Boyfriend debut. Ia bilang, ingin kembaran juga denganku seperti jo twins. Hihihi manisnya.

"Oppa..huweee tolong, rambutku tersangkut di resleting bajuku dibelakang…T.T " ia menunjuk pada helai rambut yang tersangkut itu. Omo,pasti sakit rasanya, aku mencoba membantunya, tapi percuma tersangkutnya sudah parah, aku mengambil gunting.

"yaakkk! Oppa mau apa dengan gunting itu?" tanyanya ketakutan. Yah, dulu dia pernah bermimpi buruk tentang seseorang yang membunuhku dengan gunting dan pisau cutter, sejak itu ia ketakutan jika seseorang memegang gunting atau pisau cutter mendekatinya.

"ssstt tenanglah, oppa mau sedikit menggunting rambutmu agar lepas" ia menghela nafas, dan menutup matanya. Lucu sekali^^;;;. Dan akupun menggunting rambutnya. Sayang sekali, rambutnya halus seperti benang sutra ini harus terpotong.

"sudah, lainkali jangan ceroboh lagi arra?" ucapku lembut lalu memeluknya. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengecup bibirku seperti kebiasannya waktu kecil untuk berterimakasih padaku. Manis sekali^^;;;. Ahh..aku gemas sekali padanya, apalagi melihat matanya yang bulat dan hitam jernih menatapku, beda dengan mataku yang sipit ini xixixi.

"ne arrasseo Oppa^^, aku akan berhati-hati lainkali hehehe" aku mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakkan, sedangkan ia membalasku dengan menjewer-jewer pipiku. Ahhh…walau kami berdua sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, tetap saja bermain dengan adikku sungguh menyenangkan.

"kau mau kemana Hyowonnie? Dan gaun pink apa itu? Manis sekali.." matanya berbinar memandangku, aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Oppa, aku ikutan Cosplayer dan kali ini aku jadi Ciel Phantomhive di Black Butler yang menyamar jadi yeoja^^;;;" aku mengedipkan mataku tak mengerti. 'Cosplayer?'

"Cosplayer? Itu kegiatan memakai kostum seperti karakter anime ya?" aku pernah mendengar dan melihat orang berkostum aneh di Harajuku waktu Boyfriend debut di Jepang. Dan tampaknya menyenangkan.

"ting tong Oppa benar^^ lihat ini, Kawaiii" ucapnya riang menunjukkan gaun bergaya barat itu padaku. Haha ternyata dongsaengku tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya memandangnya yang sedang senang-senangnya.

"Oppa juga ingin ber-Cosplay Hyowonnie, Oppa juga mau main-main denganmu…" aku memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping itu, mengangkatnya lalu memutarnya hingga kami berdua terjatuh kekasurnya.

"Oppa juga mau! Baiklah, Oppa jadi Ciel yang namja, kebetulan aku punya kostumnya. Aku sengaja membeli nya untuk oppa hehehe" Ia berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaian bergaya barat berwarna Hitam kebiruan lengkap dengan topi ,sepatu dan penutup mata. 'lengkap sekali==' "oppa ayo pakai! Kita foto berdua dengan kostum ini^^" lanjutnya ,lalu dengan cepat ia sudah memakai gaun itu, aku melongo.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Jepret!

"wahhh oppa keren ya^^;;; dan aku cantik ehehehe…" dengan gembira kami berdua meng-upload foto-foto kami tadi kedalam blog miliknya. Setelah agak sore, sekitar jam 15:20 kami berdua pergi ke Mall Tradecentre di suwon. Disana banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkostum seperti kami berdua. Hyowon mengenalkanku pada temannya sesama Cosplayers, dan kurasa mereka semua baik dengan dongsaengku. Kami makan permen apel caramel ala jepang, makan takoyaki bersama dan berfoto sepuasnya.

" oppa! Aku mengantuk.." lirihnya mengusap sebelah matanya sambil menguap. Kami dalam perjanan pulang menggunakan taksi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 22:00, Eomma sudah berkali-kali meneleponku untuk segera pulang dengan Hyowon, namun saking asiknya, hingga lupa waktu dan melewati jam tidur untuk Hyowon hingga ia mengantuk seperti ini.

"hem? kemarilah..," aku menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar dibahuku, kemudian tak lama dengkuran halusnya terdengar olehku.

"kkumkkwo Hyowonnie..,Jaljayo.." chu~ aku mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Day 2/Two

Cip, cip, cip~

Dok dok dok.

"Jeongminnie, bangun! Sudah pagi, kita sarapan dulu." Ucap Eomma sedikit berteriak diluar pintu kamarku. Dengan setengah sadar, aku berjalan kekamar mandi keluargaku, mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta gigi diatasnya, kemudian mulai menggosok gigiku. bayanganku terpantul didalam cermin, dengan spontan aku memperhatikan mataku dan memeriksa gigiku.

"unggg.., hoaaammm" aku melirik pada orang yang baru saja masuk kamar mandi. Tentu saja dia adikku. Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, ia buru-buru mencuci wajahnya karena ia tak suka dengan wajahnya saat bangun tidur, menurutnya terlihat konyol tapi menurutku dia lucu.

"Oppa! Kau lucu sekali dengan busa pasta gigi disekitar bibirmu hahaha" dia tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tawanya yang lepas mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Shim Hyunseong, hyung yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

"sudahlah jangan banyak tertawa, nanti kotak tertawamu rusak." Ucapku sambil menggelitiki tempat paling sensitive-nya yaitu Leher. "Jeongmin-ah Hyowon-ah, jangan suka bercanda didalam kamar mandi! Cepat sarapan!" teriak eomma dari luar pintu, dan akhirnya kami cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ritual pagi kami.

.

.

.

"hyowonnie kau sedang apa dibelakang sana? Oppa sedang memotong semangka favoritmu lho!" teriakku sedikit keras sambil memotong semangka menjadi potongan segitiga. Siang ini matahari begitu terik karena bulan ini merupakan musim panas.

"neee Oppa! Aku segera kesana, tapi aku harus menyiram kebun semangka-ku dulu Oppa! Jangan coba-coba makan sebelum aku selelsai." teriaknya keras, ternyata kebun semangkanya masih ada sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, kami selalu tak kekurangan buah ini karena dongsaengku yang sangat suka semangka dan ia membuat kebunnya sendiri dihalaman belakang rumah yang cukup luas untuk berkebun. Dulu saat ekonomi keluarga kami sangat bisa dikatakan miskin, keluarga kami berantakkan, bahkan appa kami pernah sebulan meninggalkan kami disebuah rumah sewaan dan hampir diusir, aku dan Hyowon menanam tanaman ini sampai berbuah setelah itu kami menjualnya kepasar untuk mendapatkan uang. selain menjual semangka, kami juga mengantar susu juga Koran untuk beberapa daerah komplek, hasil uangannya sebagian kami ambil untuk tabungan dan sebagiannya kami berikan pada eomma untuk menyambung hidup keluarga kami. Sangat sulit hidup kami saat itu, namun yang membuatku bahagia adalah hyowon dan eomma selalu disampingku dan memberikan senyuman hangat untukku, maka dari itu aku akan berusaha keras menjaga senyuman itu sampai appa kembali. Aku yakin appa bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tak lama kemudian appa pulang dengan membawa kabar baik bahwa appa mendapat pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan sebagai general manajer, sebelumnya appa menjadi cleaning service di perusahaan itu. Namun, pada saat perusahaan itu dalam masa sulit, appa membantu perusahaan tersebut sampai bangkit kembali sehingga atasannya mengangkatnya menjadi general manajer lalu kembali lagi kerumah sambil membawa hadiah. Tentu saja kami sangat terkejut, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi ,kami mendapat rumah baru dan tak perlu khawatir akan diusir oleh si empunya rumah. Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan kami. Sejak saat itu kami tidak lagi mengantar susu dan Koran, aku kasihan melihat hyowon yang pagi-pagi bangun dan bersiap dengan sepeda untuk mengantar susu sebelum sekolah, berbeda dengan anak yeoja seusianya yang memakai pakaian bagus dan stylish sedangkan dirinya hanya membuat style-nya sendiri dibantu eomma dari bahan pakaian murah dipasar, ia juga membuatkan untukku setiap ia punya ide, tapi karena itu dia menjadi yeoja yang paling stylish disekolahnya, aku sebagai oppa-nya tentu sangat bangga. Tapi, menjual semangka masih saja dilakukan dongsaengku.

"Oppa jangan melamun, nanti kau kemasukan roh." Tiba-tiba suara hyowon membuat lamunan flashback-ku buyar dan menatap dongsaeng-ku itu sedang melahap semangka yang telah kupotong.

"ya! Kau tidak menunggu oppa , padahal oppa kan menunggumu. Wonnie jahattt T..T" Ucapku sedikit merengek dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli darinya. "oppa berlebihan ah! Ayo makan." Hyowon memotong kecil bagian merah semangka miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku, lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Katakan kami adalah pasangan kakak adik yang paling kompak dan romantis bukan? Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong soal romantis ,apa ia sudah mempunyai namja? Aku tahu kalau ia sangat mengidolakan Kwangmin dongsaengku di Boyfriend, Taemin hyung SHINee dan Niel Teen Top. Karena penasaran aku ingin bertanya padanya.

"wonnie-ah kau sudah memiliki namja?" pertanyaanku sukses membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Ia menatapku dengan pipinya terlihat bersemu pink sambil mengedipkan matanya innocent. Ia terlihat lucu seperti kelinci sedang memakan wortel.

"aku.. Bingung Oppa. Aku ingin memiliki namja yang mirip dengan Oppa yang tahu bagaimana memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku kan manja, cerewet, kekanakkan, juga terkadang menyebalkan. Aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas disukai oleh namja?" ucapnya terlalu jujur dan merendahkan dirinya, ia bercanda, menurutku ia bahkan tipe yeoja favorit-nya para namja. Ahhh dia terlalu polos untuk mempunyai namja ^0^.

"syukurlah, Oppa belum bisa menerima kau mempunyai namja. Hahaha" Hyowon mengrucutkan bibirnya mendumel sendiri. Aku senang melihat tingkahnya yang sedang kesal. "ji.. jika aku dengan Kwangmin-sshi, Oppa rela?" ucap hyowon takut-takut. Entahlah Hyowon dan Kwangmin sama-sama sulit ditebak. "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Hyowon mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkan inbox email-nya, disana hampir semua receive message dari Kwangmin, dan isi pesannya semuanya berkalimat 'aku suka kamu' 'aku senang mengenalimu' 'aku bahagia menjadi seorang yang dekat denganmu' masih banyak lagi dan yang paling membuatku shock adalah pasa email terakhir yang baru-baru ini diterimanya 'nan neo Saranghaeyo, nae yeojachingu gadoe eojullae?'. Apa ini? Kwangmin tak pernah bilang padaku tentang ini. 'awas kau Kwangmin!'

"dia mengirimiku email tiap ia punya waktu senggang lho Oppa, boleh ya Oppa.. " hyowon memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya, entahlah aku setuju saja karena Kwangmin namja yang baik tapi disisi lain aku tidak setuju karena jika bisa aku ingin Hyowon mempunyai namja bukan dari kalangan selebriti, aku khawatir nantinya ia akan menderita.

"entahlah Wonnie-ah, Oppa bingung. Antara setuju dengan tidak setuju. Kwangmin makin hari makin banyak fans-nya jika ketahuan kalian berpacaran, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari Boyfriend atau fans Kwangmin akan menerormu dan Kwangmin itu selebriti yang diatur oleh skrip seperti harus skinship dengan banyak yeoja, Oppa khawatir jika itu akan menyakitimu." Ucapku panjang lebar, ia tampak menundukkan wajahnya.. aku merasa bersalah, tapi ini juga demi kebaikannya. Menasehati panjang lebar begini aku jadi teringat donghyun hyung.

"neee.. arrasseo Oppa, sejak kapan Oppa secerewet ini, huh?" hyowon meninju pelan lenganku, aku pura-pura meringis padahal aku tak merasa sakit apapun. Tapi yang jelas aku belum bisa menerima seorang namja memacari dongsaengku. 'apa yang akan dilakukan youngmin jika tahu dongsaengnya menyukai dongsaengku? Begitu-begitu juga Youngmin protective pada Kwangmin=='

Day 3/Three

"haaa, oppa ini hari terakhirmu libur ya! Padahal aku masih ingin Oppa bersamaku.." Hyowon menggelayuti lenganku manja. Aku menyentil keningnya, lalu mencium bekasnya. Kami sedang bersantai diruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi favorit kami Looney Tunes. Hyowon senang sekali pada salah satu karakternya yang berwarna kuning namanya Tweety. Ia bahkan mempunya boneka-nya sprei , bantal, selimut dan pernak pernik lainnya. Membicarakan ini aku jadi mengingat triple Maknae YoungKwangWoo==.

"haha.. oppa janji jika hari libur oppa mengajakmu jalan-jalan sepuasnya, jadi dukung oppa terus ya Saengie~" aku mencubit cubit pipinya yang sedikit chubby, ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ah aku lupa mengerjakan tugas musim panas sekolah.. Oppa bantuin Wonnie dong :3" ucapnya tiba-tiba memandangku penuh harap. "yasudah ambil bukumu, Oppa bantu."

Skip

_\\ Nae__ Yeoja Son Daejin ma~ /_

Tiba-tiba ringtone ponsel-ku berbunyi tanda ada yang menelepon dan tentu saja itu ringtone khusus untuk member Boyfriend, manajer dan Hyowon. saat aku melihat siapa penelepon itu, dia adalah Donghyun hyung, kutekan tombol hijau di layar Ponsel Touch milikku.

"Yoboseyo hyung? Waegurae meneleponku?"

"waktu liburan kita habis, dan aku bersama yang lain akan kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu, kira-kira sampai sepuluh menit lagi."

"mwo! Tapi ini masih sore untuk berakhirnya liburanku."

"yah.. kami juga begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi tuntutan, jeongmin-ah"

"nee~ arrasseyo!"

Dan percakapan aku dan donghyun hyung berakhir, Hyowon menatapku lesu. Aigoo~ jika begini aku berat meninggalkannya T_T. tiba-tiba Hyowon menggenggam tanganku, ahh pasti ia akan menangis.. waktu liburanku yang lalu-pun Hyowon menangis saat aku dijemput oleh manajer hyung.

"Oppa.. Hwaiting! Kejarlah impianmu itu, aku akan mendukungmu dari sini" ucapnya sambil memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku, aku tahu dia sedang menangis saat ini, tapi ia mencoba agar aku tak melihat cairan bening yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata jernihnya.

"Gomawo Saeng, Oppa akan berjuang dan membuatmu bangga memiliki Oppa tampan dan terkenal sepertiku^^" tuturku dengan pe-de nya sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut. Hyowon menarik dirinya dan beralih menatapku sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Oppa, tanpa menjadi apapun aku tetap bangga memiliki Oppa seperti-mu, Oppa akan selalu tetap no.1 dihatiku.." hyowon mencubit pipiku dan tersenyum, kata-katanya itu membuat hatiku hangat dan nyaman.

"benar Oppa no.1 dihatimu? Kwangmin Taemin Niel-mu keberapa? Hayooo..." terbesit dikepalaku untuk menjahilinya, raut wajahnya Nampak kebingungan mencari jawabannya. Lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya selalu ekspresif dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat aku menatap wajah nae dongsaeng yang satu ini.

"umm, itu beda soal lagi Oppa, mereka No.1 sebagai Namjachingu.. kalau Oppa No.1 sebagai Oppa terkeren, terimut, terganteng, terbaik, terlucu, terRomantis bla bla bla.." ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menghitung dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil itu, haaa dia bisa saja membuatku Blushing seperti saat Hyunseong hyung melakukan skinship padaku didepan banyak orang maupun didepan semua member.

"ya! Ya! Cukup Wonnie-ah Oppa malu dipuji seperti itu saengie~" aku menghentikan kata-katanya dengan cara memeluknya erat-erat, menunjukkan bahwa aku gemas padanya, ia memang pandai dalam hal bicara hahaha.

Ting tong~

"ah, Oppa itu pasti mereka. Oppa chakkaman, jangan pergi dulu." Ucapnya buru-buru pergi kedapur, aku hanya tertawa lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dan benar saja semua member bahkan dengan manajer hyung saat ini berada dirumahku, aku mempersilakan mereka dulu untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah tempatku yang tadinya sedang membantu tugas musim panas Hyowon dan disana masih tergeletak banyak buku, aku lupa membereskannya.

"haaa, akhirnya aku duduk ditempat yang empuk juga." Ucap minwoo sambil duduk disofa berloncat-loncat. Dan begitu-pun Youngmin dan Donghyun hyung. Dasar tiga orang kekanakkan, Hyunseong hyung duduk didekatku yang sedang membereskan buku-buku milik Hyowon. Tunggu, kurasa ada yang kurang.. Kwangmin yang biasanya juga kekanakkan sekarang dia malah bersikap sopan dan terlihat dewasa disamping Hyunseong hyung, ohhh aku tahu.. dia sedang jaga image didepan Hyowon-kah?

"Oppa! Ini.. eee, a annyeong haseyo. Semuanya sudah disini rupanya.." Hyowon tiba-tiba kikuk saat melihat member lain dan manajer hyung disini berkumpul. Kulihat wajah Kwangmin merona dan matanya hanya menatap hyowon yang sibuk mengambil bukunya.

"ne Wonnie-ah, nado Annyeong. Sudah lama kita tak melihatmu kau makin tambah manis hahaha.. kau juga akan kuanggap dongsaengku! Otte!" dengan riangnya Donghyun hyung merangkul bahu Hyowon dan memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Aku tersenyum saat donghyun hyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "yak! Hyung, dia dongsaeng-ku satu-satunya. Enak saja hahaha..." balasku dan merebut Hyowon dari hyung tertua-ku itu.

"ah.. Gamsahamnida telah menjaga nae Oppa." Hyowon membungkuk pada semua orang, dia benar-benar membuatku tertawa. "hyung, pindah kesebelah Youngmin sana." Awalnya hyunseong hyung cemberut karena secara tak langsung berarti mengusirnya, namun setelah menunjuk Kwangmin dengan dagu-ku ia lalu mengerti. Setelah itu kutarik Hyowon agar duduk disebelah Kwangmin.

"Oppa apa-apaan sih..?" wajah dongsaengku itu sudah memerah begitu juga namja 4D disebelahnya. "hey Kwangmin, mengapa wajahmu merah begitu eoh?" lantang Youngmin melihat dongsaengnya begitu kikuk tak seperti biasanya. "sepertinya dongsaengmu itu, menyukai dongsaeng-ku Young." Setelah mendengar perkataanku semua mata tertuju pada Kwangmin dan Hyowon, tapi mereka terdiam sambil menunduk, dasar aneh.

"sudah sudah, kita harus segera berangkat. Aku sudah ditelepon CEO agar membawa kalian ke gedung Starship." Ucap manajer hyung memecah keheningan. Haaa, inilah saatnya kembali lagi ke kehidupan hallyu star. Kami semua keluar dari rumah menuju mobil van kami yang terpampang dihalaman rumahku, meninggalkan Hyowon sendirian dirumah karena orangtua kami pulang larut malam.

"Hyowon-ah, nae yeojachingu.. gadoe.. eojullae?" kudengar Kwangmin dibelakangku mengatakan sesuatu seperti bergumam pasrah. Jika seperti ini, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Oppa-ya, ini aku buat untuk kalian semua." Sebelum aku dan Kwangmin yang paling terakhir masuk mobil van, hyowon memberiku sebuah box lunch bening. "itu manisan lemon untuk menambah tenaga, Cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian. Hehehe" lagi-lagi aku memeluknya, jika begini aku ingin membawanya juga bersamaku.

"Gomawo saengie-ah, Oppa sayang padamu." Hyowon membalas pelukanku. "jaga dirimu Oppa, Fighting!" aku mengusap rambutnya. Memberikan senyum terbaikku lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"umm, Hyowon-ah jaga dirimu baik-baik. a aku pergi sekarang." Sebelum Kwangmin naik, ia bicara sesuatu pada Hyowon, kami semua yang ada dimobil hanya tersenyum. "uhm hati-hati dijalan.." Hyowon melambaikan tangannya saat mobil van ini melaju menjauhi rumahku.

.

.

.

"Kwangmin-ah kau tidak cerita padaku, jika kau mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan yeodongsaeng Jeongmin hyung." Ucap Youngmin sambil menyidik dongsaeng enam menitnya curiga. "ah.. mian hyung, sebenarnya sejak awal aku bertemu, aku tertarik padanya." Pengakuan dari Kwangmin membuat smirk dibibirku terlukis indah. "Kwangmin-ah jika kau menyukai dongsaeng-ku, kau harus mempunyai ijin dulu dariku." Ucapku sedikit sarkatis dan mendelik kearah Kwangmin. Yang bersangkutan hanya menggosok leher belakanganya. "dank au harus memiliki ijin dariku juga.." hyunseong hyung tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. "ya, mengapa aku harus meminta ijin darimu, hyunseong hyung?" Kwangmin sewot. "tentu saja karena aku adalah kakak iparnya." Hyunseong hyung memeluk pinggangku, membuatku blushing, sementara Kwangmin Sweatdrop.

"haaa, kalian menyebalkan!"

End.


End file.
